Hazel to Crimson
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: The day Oscar first met Qrow, he didn't think much of him. Just an alcoholic huntsman whose only focus was talking to the man in his mind. However, over time, Oscar comes to learn that there's more to the former huntsman than meets the eye, and it won't be long before the unlikely pair start to warm up to each other. (Oscar-Qrow bonding! Found family fluff! Feat. Ozpin)
1. Eyes

There was always something about Qrow that both unsettled and intrigued Oscar. He was never able to figure it out when they first met, but it was there whenever he was in the man's presence. After spending more time with him, he came to realize exactly what it was: his eyes.

The day he found him in the bar, Qrow's eyes were blank, as if there were a wall in front of him that blocked Oscar from seeing anything beyond them. But when he asked for his cane, those walls came down briefly. He saw surprise, confusion, and...a bit of relief?

However, once the man had stood up, the walls were rebuilt, and he'd regained his composure. Even when he got drunk, the walls were still there, and Oscar came to realize that they only went away under certain circumstances.

But it wasn't just how they hid his emotions. When it came to his eyes, Qrow very much corresponded with his namesake. Oscar had witnessed the man catch even the swiftest of movements in a second, and call it out if he felt the need to. He could also read people almost effortlessly, and when he did it, you could practically feel those cardinal eyes studying every inch of your being.

It both intimidated and intrigued Oscar.

That said, the boy tried to keep somewhat of a distance from the huntsman, despite Ozpin's reassurances that he was anything but a threat. Oscar knew that Qrow wouldn't hurt him, but he was just so unnerving to the boy that he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in his presence.

However, those feelings changed within a few days of being in Mistral with them.

Oscar lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He'd been trying to get to sleep for almost an hour now, but he couldn't help fidgeting and his mind was wandering. All the while, he began to feel something. Something in his chest, like there was some huge weight on top of it. At first it was annoying, and he chose to ignore it, but as time passed, it started to become slightly painful.

Oscar gripped the sheets of his bed as he took slow, deep breaths, forcing his chest to move up and down. It didn't help. It didn't feel like he was getting enough oxygen, no matter how hard he tried.

" _Oscar,"_ Ozpin's voice echoed in his head, " _is everything alright? You seem stressed."_

"I'm fine." Oscar murmured, "Just can't get to sleep."

" _Your heart is beating at an oddly fast pace."_ Ozpin stated, " _Perhaps you should get some water?"_

Oscar wanted to retort, saying that he just needed to sleep it off, but the next thing he knew, he was out of bed and heading to the kitchen, unwilling to argue with the former headmaster at this point.

The house was dark, and Oscar almost found himself running into some furniture on the way to the kitchen. However, once he reached the lounge, he saw a light emanating from a nearby room. The kitchen. The boy inched just a little further, trying to see if there was anyone else awake at such an hour, when he heard a sound.

"Khhh-ah!"

A sharp inhale, followed by a muffled grunt. Whoever was in there sounded like they were in pain, but were trying to be quiet about it. Oscar took a few more steps forward when he stopped at the sight in the kitchen.

Qrow was standing by the counter, his torso exposed while a plain white shirt lay on the floor next to him. At first, Oscar was uncomfortable at the sight of seeing the man shirtless, but what really shocked him were the marks on his skin.

The man had scars trailing up and down his back, and the boy could only assume there were more on his chest. He may not act like much of a veteran huntsman, but he sure had the marks to prove it. This man had seen some dark times. Right now, Oscar saw Qrow grab a white bandage from the medicine cabinet and start to wrap it around his middle. He had mentioned something about getting hurt on his way to Mistral...

Suddenly, the man turned his head slightly and spoke, "Do you need something, kid? Or you just enjoying the view?"

Oscar jumped, and immediately tried to defend himself, "I...I wasn't...I was just trying to...s-sorry!"

Qrow chuckled, grabbing his shirt off the floor and slipping it on. He turned to face Oscar and held his arms out, "Better?"

"Uh, yeah…" Oscar gulped, feeling painfully awkward, "Sorry, I was just gonna...get some water…"

"Well don't let me stop you, pipsqueak." Qrow said with a shrug. There it was again with those incredulous eyes, scanning over Oscar's face, searching for something. What they were searching for, the boy did not know. As the gaze grew to make Oscar uncomfortable, he walked over to the sink, avoiding any eye contact with the man. Qrow walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. Oscar's chest suddenly began to feel heavy again, and he quickly filled up a glass of water and drank. He didn't even feel that thirsty.

"You good, kiddo?" Qrow called from the lounge, hearing the boy exhale loudly after finishing the whole glass within seconds.

Oscar didn't know. He didn't know how he felt or why he felt this way. All he knew was that he felt exhausted and overwhelmed, but _why_? Was it because he was in a new place? Was it the fact that he left home, his aunt, to go to Mistral? Was it Ozpin in his mind? Was it the fact that all of Remnant was in potential danger, and he was forced to play such a big part in saving it?

As Oscar's thoughts raced through his mind, his grip tightened on his glass.

" _Oscar-!"_

But it was too late. Oscar's thumb broke through the side of the glass and sliced across the edge. Qrow's head whipped around at the noise, and the boy yelped as he saw blood run down his hand, the pain soon following through.

"Geez, kid, what'd you do?" He heard Qrow call out as he approached him. The huntsman took the broken glass and set it aside, then checked Oscar's hand.

"Don't see any glass in your hand, so that's good." Oscar watched as the man's usual carefree face turned focused as he searched through the medicine cabinet. He looked at his hand, blood freely running down his palm. He felt stiff as he stared at the wound.

Qrow grabbed some detox alcohol, wipes, and bandages and knelt down on one knee, "Give me your hand."

Oscar obliged, and Qrow held his palm face up and poured some of the alcohol on it. Oscar winced slightly when it stung. Qrow wiped the wound clean before grabbing the bandages and wrapping it around his hand.

"Your aura should be able to heal it up, but since you're having some trouble with that, this should do the trick." Qrow stated as he put the supplies away and threw the broken glass in the recycle, "How'd you manage to do that, anyways?"

Oscar dared to look up at him, and studied his crimson eyes once again. They were confused, but he could also see concern, and a little curiosity. Behind that, the walls stood proudly.

Oscar gulped and looked away, though he could still feel those glowing eyes burning into his soul, and muttered, "I guess I just...have a lot going on right now."

"It's not Oz, is it?" Qrow asked, " 'cause if it is, I can help you shut him up, if you want."

It was supposed to be reassurance, but to Oscar, it almost sounded like a threat, and he stepped back slightly, "Uh, that's okay."

" _If you won't talk to me,"_ Ozpin echoed in his mind, " _then you could at least talk to Qrow. I see no reason for him not to listen."_

"I can name a couple…" Oscar murmured. Qrow raised his eyebrow, and Oscar shook his head, "I'm, uh...gonna head back to bed."

"Actually," Qrow said, "you mind staying for just a bit? I wanna talk."

"To Oz?" The boy asked.

Qrow shook his head, "To you, kid."

This was...new. Since when has Qrow ever taken interest in him? Since they met, he's been using Oscar as a way to speak with Ozpin, but this has to have been the first time he's wanted to talk to him directly. It was odd, but almost a little comforting, that he was acknowledging him.

"Okay." The boy nodded. The two of them sat on the couch in the dark, and Oscar rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"So…" He wavered, "what's up?"

Qrow chuckled, "Oh, nothing much. Just wondering what a kid like you is doing up so late, breaking dishes."

Oscar chuckled humorlessly, looking at his bandaged hand.

"You stressed out about all this? Y'know, everything that's going on?" Qrow asked. The question took him off guard, and when he looked up at the man, he could see the walls in his eyes coming down slowly. They seemed less intense as before, and were more gentle. It made Oscar feel slightly more comfortable, and the next thing he knew, his mouth was running.

"I mean, obviously. Who wouldn't be stressed about this? Evil beings, magic, monsters...I've got somebody's soul bonded with mine! Who also happens to be this big...hero, or wizard, or whatever he is!"

Qrow's lips twitched at that, but he kept a straight face, as the boy was clearly about to pour his feelings and troubles out. Oscar continued, the pressure in his chest becoming overwhelming, "Now I have this crazy destiny to help save the world, but I don't even know the first thing about fighting!"

"That's why we're gonna start training you, kid." Qrow said, "Don't worry, with Oz to help you out, you'll be a junior huntsman in no ti-"

"I didn't ask to be a huntsman!" Oscar suddenly stood up, losing his composure, "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to be bonded with Ozpin, I didn't ask to come to Mistral, I didn't ask to run into some _drunk_ with a stick and have him tell me what my life is going to be like because I just _happened_ to get caught up in him and his friend's mess!"

Qrow remained silent, his eyes showing nothing but focus now as he took in every word the boy was saying. For some reason, it made Oscar even more upset.

"You can't honestly tell me that you _wanted_ to be a part of all this?" He cried, "Were you dragged into this just like I was? Just like _they_ were?!" He gestured to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, where team RNJR slept soundly, unaware of the breakdown happening in the next room.

"How am I supposed to just accept this?!" Oscar hollered, "I didn't want this, but I was forced into it anyways! I'm just a kid! A farmhand! I..." He lowered his head, tears starting to fall down his face, "There's nothing I can even do...I'm useless...I just...I just want to go home…"

Oscar stood in front of Qrow, his head down and his tears flowing freely, choking and coughing out sobs. He lifted one of his hands to his face, trying to hide his already obvious misery. Great, now he's humiliated himself in front of Qrow, who the gods themselves know won't let him live it down. He expected the man to say something along the lines of "suck it up" or "life's not fair, kid, deal with it", but instead, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Come sit down, bud." Qrow's voice was surprisingly tender as he lead him over to sit on the couch. Oscar still refused to look at him, but he could feel Qrow's hand on his back, rubbing small circles as he cried. He let him cry as much as he needed to until his sobs came out in little hiccups.

"Deep breaths, kiddo. You're alright." Qrow soothed, his voice quiet and gentle. Oscar sniffled and tried to calm down, but the lump in his throat didn't go away.

"Oscar," Qrow started, causing the boy to tilt his head up. It had to have been the first time he'd said his name.

"Believe me when I say that I know where you're coming from." The huntsman said, "Well, in a certain sense. I wasn't lucky enough to have a home to grow up in, a parental figure to love me, or a decent childhood. Life has always been hard for me, so I guess I'm kinda numb to it. But when Oz first told us about the maidens, the relics, Salem, the world got way more scary. I didn't want to believe it at first, either. I called him crazy and told him to leave me out of his schemes."

" _It's true."_ Ozpin stated, " _He was very disinclined to listen to whatever I had to say for a long time. I can't say I blamed him, just as I don't blame you."_

"But ol' Oz was persistent." Qrow continued, "He found a way to convince me, along with the rest of my team. He's persuasive like that. I knew what I was getting into, but if it meant that I was going to be more than a thief…"

Qrow's expression darkened slightly as he trailed off, and Oscar spoke up, his voice cracking from crying, "You had a choice. I have to do this...whether I like it or not."

Qrow sighed, "Yeah...can't say that's not true. I'm sorry this happened to you so suddenly, but look on the bright side…"

"Bright side?" Oscar looked up at the man skeptically.

"You're not alone." Qrow said, his eyes meeting Oscar's, "You've got me, Oz, and my niece and her friends all watching your back. We're gonna help you get through this, kid, so quit worrying yourself so much."

At this point, the walls had been demolished, and all Oscar could see in Qrow's eyes was raw empathy and understanding. It made him feel protected, safe. Oscar looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

"...thanks, Qrow." He muttered, exhausted, confused, but oddly at ease.

"Seriously, don't be scared to talk to me if you need to, alright?" Qrow assured, "I promise, not _everything_ I do is related to alcohol."

Oscar chuckled at that, feeling a little guilty for calling him a drunk, but since Qrow wasn't exactly denying it…

"What's up with that, anyways?" The boy asked, "I mean, the drinking thing."

"That," Qrow said, standing up, "is a story for another time. I'm tired, you're definitely tired, and I don't feel like talking about my alcoholism. So how's about you go hit the hay?"

" _He's not wrong,"_ Ozpin agreed, " _The best thing you can do right now is get some sleep."_

Oscar nodded, rubbing his eyes. All that crying really drained him, and he was barely able to bite back a yawn. Qrow chuckled and pat his back, "C'mon, kid, let's get you to bed."

"Right…" Oscar murmured, allowing the man to escort him to his room. Once they reached his door, the boy turned to Qrow and said, "Really, I...thanks again. I...I needed that."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Qrow said with a smile, "Just don't want you to feel like a stranger."

The walls were back in his eyes, but he did allow pure compassion to leak from them, flooding through his crimson irises. Oscar felt warmth envelope his chest, and he smiled. For the first time since he arrived, he felt safe.

"Well, goodnight." He said, and Qrow nodded, "G'night, kiddo."

Oscar closed his bedroom door and sighed, closing his eyes.

" _I told you he was a good guy."_ Ozpin said, a smile in his voice.

Oscar chuckled, "Yeah. You weren't wrong. He really is nice...in his own way-"

He was cut off by another yawn, and he decided to crawl into bed, pulling the covers over him.

" _Oscar,"_ Ozpin spoke, " _I'm sure that my reincarnation wasn't completely random. I believe you are much stronger than you believe yourself to be. So please, know that I, as well as everybody else, will be here to guide you through this."_

Oscar smiled into his pillow and mumbled, "Thanks, Oz…"

" _Goodnight, Oscar."_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but I'm really starting to crave some Qrow and Oscar bonding so I decided to write some. As said in the summary, this will be a collection of Oscar and Qrow with the accompaniment of Ozpin. There won't be any romance as far as I'm concerned, and they'll mostly just be cute father/son bonding.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. After the Battle

Once he was sure that everybody was settled after the battle for Haven, Qrow turned his attention to Oscar, who was on his knees, panting heavily. He knelt down to him and chuckled, "I don't know how, but we did it, Oz."

"...he's….resting..." The boy responded. Qrow's eyes widened when he realized that he was talking to Oscar.

"Woah, kid, you okay?" The man put a hand on his shoulder, and Oscar nodded weakly.

"He used…a lot of energy...fighting…" Before he could say anything else, Oscar's body went limp and fell forward. Qrow quickly caught the boy, holding him in his arms. The huntsman sighed. The kid was far beyond exhausted, and he most certainly would be sore when he woke up.

"Is he okay?" Qrow looked up to see Ruby, her eyes worriedly moving from him to Oscar. Qrow settled the boy in his arms and smiled, clearly tired as well, "He'll be fine. Oz put up quite a fight, and the poor kid's gonna be feeling it for a while."

Qrow carefully lifted the boy up, wrapping the kid's arms around his shoulders and settling his own arms underneath him. He stood up with a grunt and stumbled slightly. Ruby put her hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

"You sure you don't need any help?" She asked.

"I appreciate it, kid," Qrow smiled, "but I'm okay. Besides, I think you've got more important things to deal with." He gestured to Blake, who was awkwardly keeping her distance from the others. Ruby smiled at him, then turned to fully reunite with her team.

The battle was over, but the police still had questions, and they still had to help settle everything. It was three in the morning by the time they were clear to go home. Cradling Oscar in his arms, Qrow lead the group back to the house, limping slightly.

Oscar drifted in and out of consciousness. One minute, he was on the floor, and the next, he could feel himself being carried. He didn't know what was going on or who was carrying him, and he mumbled in his delirium.

"It's alright, kid." He heard a voice, gentle and reassuring, "I've got you."

Oscar was still unsure, but he was too exhausted to argue, and he let himself nuzzle into the person's neck before he lost consciousness again.

Qrow felt the boy relax into his arms, and he sighed. This kid was going to feel awful for the next few days. Sleeping should help him, maybe even a warm bath. Hell, what if he signed him up for one of those fancy Mistral massage spas? Qrow chuckled at the thought.

The man blinked when he caught himself staring at the boy over his shoulder. Ever since he'd really gotten to know the kid, he'd been oddly protective of him. Granted, he felt that way about a lot of people, but when it came to Oscar, his feelings were familiar. He felt the same way when he began training Ruby for the first time. She was young, inexperienced, but determined to do what was right. While Oscar wasn't as naive as Ruby, there was still so much he had to learn, most of which Ozpin could teach him. But a voice in his head won't do as a proper tutor, so who would be there to pick him up when he fell? To teach him new strategies and support him when he needed it?

 _I could._

Qrow wanted to shake the thought away, but he couldn't. No going back now; he cared about the kid, and he wanted to help him. Gods, if he was going to keep this up, he may as well ask for payment from these kids' parents for babysitting them.

Once they reached the house, Team RWBY sat in the lounge, catching up despite their exhaustion. Jaune, Ren, and Nora talked with them for a bit before leaving them to be amongst themselves. Qrow carried Oscar to his room, setting their weapons aside. He carefully laid him down on the bed, removed his boots, and pulled the covers over him. He lingered for a moment before his own fatigue caught up to him, and he wasted no time in kicking off his shoes and collapsing onto the bed, falling asleep within less than a minute.

* * *

Oscar woke up slowly, unwilling to abandon the blissfulness of sleep just yet. He snuggled into his covers, his mind drifting as he thought about what his aunt could have made for breakfast, what books he'll read later, and-

A man infusing dust into himself and charging towards him like a oncoming ursa-

Oscar's eyes snapped open at the memory, and he recalled that he wasn't safe at home, and the last thing he remembered was the battle at Haven. He sat up quickly, his muscles screaming in protest, and blinked.

He wasn't at Haven anymore. Instead, he was at the house, in his room. He looked around and saw Qrow laying down in the other bed. The man was out like a light.

After putting two and two together, Oscar sighed and laid back down, trying his best to ease his agonized muscles.

" _I'm sorry."_ He heard Ozpin's voice in his mind.

Oscar's eyebrows furrowed and he sighed, "It's fine. I wouldn't have won against him anyways."

" _Please understand that I never intend to take over without your consent ever again."_ Ozpin said, " _I hope that the next time we find ourselves in a situation like that, you'll undoubtedly be prepared."_

Oscar nodded, willing to forgive Ozpin for this. He looked over to the bed across from him, watching as the man in it shifted slightly.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked.

" _Qrow's been through many hardships before."_ Ozpin explained, " _He was clearly outmatched against Hazel, though. I wouldn't be surprised if he was sore for the next few days, as well as yourself."_

"Yeah, you can say that again." The boy grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his bed. Everything hurt, from his aching muscles to his throbbing head, and once it started to become unbearable, Oscar sat up and got out of bed, slowly making his way to the bathroom.

There, the boy stripped himself of his filthy clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. A blissful sigh escaped his lips as the warm water flowed down his body. Oscar stood still for a long time until his legs grew weak, where he then carefully sat down, allowing the water to fall upon him like rain.

When was the last time he'd taken a shower? Must have been the day he arrived at the house, and that was days ago. With everything going on, he hadn't even thought of cleaning himself until just now.

Oscar reached for the soap and shampoo, the scent of lavender and pine welcoming as he rubbed into his hair and body. Once he was finished, he stopped the water and toweled himself dry, feeling satisfied and fresh. He grabbed a pair of brown sweatpants and a green t-shirt that was slightly too big for him (he used it as pijamas), and slipped them on.

By the time Oscar stepped back into the room, Qrow was shifting in his bed, wakefulness pulling him out of his fatigued sleep. Oscar awkwardly sat back down on his bed, watching Qrow as his scarlet eyes opened drowsily. He caught sight of the kid across the room and greeted him, his voice groggy and slurred from sleep, "Hey. How ya' feelin'?"

"Well, everything hurts." Oscar chuckled, "I just took a shower, though, so I don't feel like complete trash."

Qrow hummed in amusement, the edges of his lips curling up into a small smile. His eyes seemed to have been in a continuous battle, as they kept closing and opening over and over again. Clearly, he was still half asleep.

"You doing okay?" Oscar asked, and Qrow reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Define, 'okay'." He muttered, " 'Cause my back feels like it's broken in every goddamn way possible."

Oscar chuckled, more so out of pity than humor, as the man sat up, groaning. Qrow found himself chuckling as well, a slight whine in his tone, "It's all broken…"

The two shared a laugh, both suffering from soreness and injury. Oscar supposed it was a good thing that they still had their senses of humor, and for the first time in a while, he wasn't scared. The battle was over, and they won. It was the first of many to come, but for now, the worst was over. The next time they have to fight like that, he'll be ready.

"Did Oz tell you something?" Qrow asked.

"Huh?" Oscar blinked, "Oh, no. Just thinking."

Qrow chuckled, "You look like my niece."

Oscar's eyebrows raised slightly, "Really? Wait, which one?"

"Ruby." Qrow said, "She had that same determined look in her eyes when she was younger. Still does, actually. The kid's always wanted to be a huntress, and I'm impressed with how seriously she's taking it."

"She told me about what happened at Beacon." Oscar said, his shoulders sagging slightly, "She's really strong to be able to keep fighting after that."

"That's what worries me."

Oscar looked towards Qrow, whose expression had suddenly turned grim, "She'll take on whatever threat is thrown at her. Even when she's clearly outmatched, she'll keep fighting. Her courage is a great quality, but it could also get her hurt, or worse…"

He trailed off, his eyes staring out into another place, another time, and Oscar suddenly felt alone in the room. He coughed to break the silence, and that seemed to snap Qrow out of his thoughts. The man blinked, glanced at Oscar, then cleared his throat, "Sorry, that came out of nowhere."

"It's okay." Oscar dismissed, recalling when Ruby had done something similar during training.

"Anyways," Qrow swung his legs to the side of the bed, pausing slightly to recall his train of thought, "since you still need some training, and Oz is, well...in your head, I was thinking you and I could do some training sometime."

Oscar's eyebrows creased as he tilted his head, "You...want to teach me?"

"Oz'll only get you so far." Qrow indicated, "If you really want to learn how to fight, you should have a…physical teacher."

" _He's not wrong."_ Ozpin spoke, " _I believe Qrow would be a fine tutor for you. He mentored Ms. Rose when she was younger, and look at her now."_

"It'll be different for both of us, kid." Qrow mentioned, "But if it gets you out of that habit of swinging your weapon around like a baseball bat, then I'm all for it."

Oscar thought on it, recalling when he'd seen Qrow fight. He was fast, durable, and extremely skilled. Oscar felt excitement bubble up in his chest as he nodded, "Okay, sure. I'll do it."

"Alright, then." Qrow said, ruffling his hair, "We'll start whenever your muscles don't feel like they're being destroyed just by moving. Now I'm gonna go get some breakfast, you coming?"

Oscar and Qrow walked down the hall, and were met with a excited squeal from a familiar silver-eyed girl when they entered the den.

"They're awake!"


End file.
